Your Ice Cold Eyes
by harvestmoonforever
Summary: Jessabelle grew up in Mellow View.She mets a cold boy named Jamie.She tries to become friends with him. But one day he moves away to Flower Bud Village. She swore she meet him again one day. OCXJamie. First story ever. Please read! :D Rated T for later.
1. Introduction Part One

This is a story about my OC Symphony and Jamie. The purple hair, cold eyed rival farmer.

I never written a story before. I'm not good at it. But I feel my mind is SO creative that I wanna share my inner stories even if I'm not good at it.. But anyways... Enjoy!

I do not own Harvest Moon. Though I wish I did...

**Introduction Part One:**

* * *

><p><em>Beep. Beep. Be- Click. <em>The sound of an alarm clock ringing at six in the morning might sound like torture to the average person. But Symphony was used to it. Shes not exactly the 'average person'. She grew up in a small town called Mellow View. Her father was the town's bar owner. He was a happy man. Six foot five and fairly young. He goes by the name Jack. Along with her father was her mother Annabelle. She was the towns farmer. A pretty young lady she is. Her and Symphony look so much alike. With the Dark brown hair and light brown highlights and blue-to-gray hazel eyes. This is Symphony's story. And it start when she first starts kindergarten.

_~*~Symphony's POV~*~_

"Mmm, morning." I said to myself, while sitting up in my bed and stretching my arms.

"Goodness, I'm tired" I said with a yawn.

I shuffled towards my bedroom window and opened up the navy blue curtains.

I was watching the birds as they fly above the big oak tree.

"What a beautiful sight..." I sighed. With one arm on the windowsill and my other hand on my cheek.

I looked out at the beautiful farm land that I live at. _"I'm one lucky girl..."_ I thought to myself.

**(I know, she has a very smart mind for her age!)**

"Symphony!" I heard my mom call from downstairs.

"Get dressed and then come eat then I need your help with the animals!" She said with her cheerful voice.

"One minute mom!" I called down to her.

I quickly changed out of my pale pink pj's, and then put on my farming clothes.

Its starts with a yellow T-shirt with standard over-all's. Along with black boots and then I tie my brunette hair in a messy bun and I'm all set.

"Coming mom!" I shouted while running down the stairs.

I arrived in the kitchen and sat down at the wooden table. It had mom's homemade strawberry pancakes and a tall glass of strawberry milk! Yum!

Then after I looked at the delicious food, I saw mom wearing her new farming outfit we picked out together. It was a light blue tank top with denim shorts. She was wearing black boots just like mine. And her dark brunette hair was in a messy bun. But it looked so good on her!

"You look pretty mom!" I said in honesty.

"Aww thanks, sweetie. So, I know today is your first day of kindergarten, so I made you your favorite breakfast! Eat it while its hot!" Mom said with her world famous smile.

"Thanks mom! Your the best!" I said while digging my fork in the delicious strawberry pancakes. Mom always said I was the brightest, most polite girl you'll ever meet... Until you stick a stack of strawberry pancakes in front of me!

The room was kinda silent.

"I think Anna May might give birth soon." Mom said trying to think of a conversation starter.

Anna May was are champion show cow. I love her to death. She was so unique. She was all black with a white spot in the shape of a heart on her left side. It was so peculiar.

"Oh, wow! Can you teach me how to deliver a cow, mommy!" I said with a lot of energy. Mom know when I want something, I always call her _'mommy'_.

"If you're not in school while Anna May gives birth, then sure honey." She said with a smile and patted my head.

"Yay! Best day ever!" I exclaimed.

**.:.:.:.:.**

As I finished my strawberry milk, I put my dishes in the sink and washed them.

"Now lets go mom!" I said pulling my mom's arm and heading out the door.

"Okay, okay. Calm down." Mom said with a little laugh under her breath.

We headed to the barn. I opened up the barn doors and walked towards Anna May.

"Hello, Anna May. Hows my happy cow?" I asked in a cutesy way. Anna May mooed and me and mom giggled.

"I'll go get you some hay, okay girl?" Anna May mooed. I walked back with hands full of hay, and I put it in Anna May's feed box, and petted her.

"Good girl." I said smiling.

_Beep beep. Beep beep._

I looked at my wrist, my watch said it was six forty-five.

"I need to get ready, mom." I said running upstairs. If I'm not at the bus stop before seven I'll never get to school on time!

I could hear mom saying _"What a mature child.."_ to herself. That made me smile.

I quickly changed out of my farmer outfit and put on what I planned out for school.

A yellow T-shirt with a sun flower on it, denim skirt and red high tops. I brushed out my brown hair. And put it in a neat and clean side pony tail. And I'm all done!

I grabbed my already-packed-the-night-before back pack and ran for the bus stop.

"Bye mom!" I waved and looked at my clock. Six forty-nine. It takes four minutes to get to the bus stop so I should make it!

"Wait honey!" I heard my mom scream. I turned around to see she was holding my lunch box. I must have forgot it. Oops..

"Don't make me pack a special lunch for nothing!" Mom said out-of-breath.

"Sorry mom. Love you!" I started running again. _"Oh! That mom of mine!" _I thought.

The bus came and picked me up. I made my way to the fifth seat when I notice a boy in the last seat with lavender hair staring out the window.

"_Hmm... He seems interesting."_ I thought to myself.

* * *

><p>So guys, first chapter so far! I wish I could've written more... My back is in pain from this chair lol. Next time I'll sacrifice my back for you guys lol. And I know the story is a bit choppy. And short. And... Well... It kinda... Sucks...<strong>SORRY!<strong> I'll work on that. And if you're a bit lost, go to my Deviant-Art account. I have the picture of normal/older Symphony and her Bio and stuff. My DA id is harvestmooncrazy. Anyway, review!


	2. Introduction Part Two

**I changed her name to Jessabelle.** _**THIS CHAPTER WAS RUSHED! I KNOW IT SUCKS! OHKAY!**_

* * *

><p><em>~*~Jessabelle's POV~*~<em>

The day is starting out great. I even made a new friend on the bus. Her name is Claire **(The MC from More Friends of Mineral Town :D That's write, I added her to the story ;D)**

"I notice you keep looking at that weird kid at the back of the bus." Claire said with a little giggle.

"Yeah, well he's so… Mysterious..." I said trying to pick the right word for it. I looked back again.

"He keeps looking out the window. Almost like he's tedious…" Claire looked at me with surprise.

"Wow, Jessabelle! You sure know a lot of big words!" She said smiling. Sometimes I forget that I read at a higher level than most kids my age. Got to get use to talking like my age…

A few minutes passed and we finally got to school. Claire and I gasped.

"I knew this school was for kindergarten through high school, but this place is huge!" Claire said with excitement.

"I know! How will we find our way all by ourselves?" I asked curiously. The bus finally came to a stop, and we all got off. Everyone was pushing but I waited until it was clear. When we got off we stood outside in awe.

"Who's your teacher?" Claire asked looking up at the school. I looked through my back pack to find the little paper with my class information on it.

" in room… 214." I said trying to read the tiny print. Claire smiled and hugged me.

"Yay! We both have ! Let's go to class!" Claire said in excitement and running up the steps. She gestured me to hurry up.

"Wow. This place is huge!" Claire said once we got inside she looked worried.

"I wonder where our class room is…" Claire said a bit sad. I pointed three doors down.

"There it is! 214!" I said grabbing Claire hand and running towards the door with the words ''s kindergarten class 214" on the glass of the door.

We walked in the room and looked around. It was yellow walls and hard wood flooring. It had learning posters everywhere. And tables the perfect size for us kindergartners.

A lady with brunette hair in a nice bun and a dress with an apron on it came up to Claire and I. She looked fairly young. Maybe in her thirty's?

"Hello, I'm ." She said smiling. She was at our level while being on one knee.

"I'm Claire and this is Jessabelle." Claire said smiling.

"What pretty names! Let me show you where you'll be sitting." She said smiling. She showed us to one of the tables, it was the one closest to her desk.

"Here you are! Now let me know if you need anything. We'll start class when everyone gets here. Okay?" She said smiling. Claire and I smiled back.

"She seems nice." I said to Claire smiling. I started unpacking my things. I got out my pretty pink notebook with daisies on it and a newly sharpened number two pencil.

Once everyone was in class, clapped her hands and everyone looked at her.

"Okay, were going to play a little game. Everyone grab your chairs and make a circle in the middle of the room." We did as instructed and made a circle and sat down. Well except for one kid.

"Hey Claire, its him!" I whispered to her. "He's the mysterious kid at the back of the bus!" I said to her.

"Hey, you're right. That is him." Claire said.

"Hey, sweetie. Please come over with the rest of the group." said to him. He just 'humphed' and walked towards the group with a 'I don't want to be here' look on his face. But he sat down and we all waited for further instructions.

"Now children," started. "I'm going to call on you one-by-one, and you're going to state your name and something about yourself. Ready? Okay. First off…." She sat there hand-on-chin and looked around.

"How about you." She looked at Mr. Mysterious. He sat still looking in a different direction and a bored look on his face.

He mumbled quietly "My name is Jamie Donavon. My family owns a small farm." I smiled. "Claire, He owns a farm. Just like me and my family." Claire looked at me and blinked. Then smiled.

"Very good, Jamie. Up next… Claire." announced with a smile.

"My name is Claire Annelise. And my daddy owns a very successful restaurant; It's called The Crimson Dragon. You guys should stop by!" Claire chirped. _Wow that restaurant is seriously popular!_ I thought.

"Wow! Fascinating Claire! It must be nice!" smiled.

Now, up next is Jessabelle." Mrs. Willson continued.

I stood up and introduced myself to my classmates. "My name is Jessabelle Anne Caldwell, but you can call me Jessabelle." I giggled. "My family owns a big farm, its kinda far from here._ Haha~._"

"That's great Jessabelle!" replied.

* * *

><p>Everyone introduced themselves and we went on with our day. When the school bell rang everyone rushed out the door.<p>

"See you all tomorrow!" yelled to all the running children. She went on to stacking her papers and getting ready for tomorrow.

"Come on Jessabelle, I wanna good seat on the bus!" Claire demanded. I looked back at Jamie. Remember? Mr. Mysterious? I really wanna say hi to him…

"You go, I'll catch up." I told her. She looked at me, nodded, and ran off.

I looked back at Jamie. He was slowly packing up his belongings. I wasted no time and skipped up to him. He slowly stopped packing, and looked up at me.

"What do you want?" he said annoyed.

"Well- I- um.. Want to be your friend." I smiled.

"My.. Friend?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah!" I smiled big.

"Hmph- whatever.." He said.

"Wanna walk to the bus together?" I asked.

"Uh, sure. Whatever.." He answered emotionless.

* * *

><p><em>~*~No one's POV~*~<em>

A few years past since they met. Jessabelle and Claire are now eight years old, while Jamie is nine. Jamie never really made any friends. Except for Jessabelle and Claire. They would throw him birthday parties, invite him over, and spend a lot of time together. Jamie would never admit it, but he actually _enjoyed_ there company. So the news he had to tell Jessabelle and Claire wasn't gonna come easy…

"I guess I'll tell Claire first.." Jamie thought to himself. He walked up to Claire's house, rang the door bell and waited. Claire's father then opened the door.

"Oh, Jamie! You're here to see my daughter I'm guessing." He had a deep voice..

"Yes sir, is she home?" Jamie said emotionless.

"Why yes she is. I'll go get her for you." Claire's father then closed the door and soon after Claire opened it.

"Hello, Jamie! What brings you to my house?" Claire said in her proper accent.

"Cut the fancy talk. I need to tell you something important." Jamie said seriously. Claire then nodded and invited him in.

* * *

><p>"I see, does Belle know?" Claire said kinda sad.<p>

"Not yet. I'm going to tell her today." Jamie ensured.

"Okay, well good luck… With everything, Jamie." Claire stuttered. Jamie then nodded and left.

* * *

><p><em>~*~Jessabelle's POV~*~<em>

"Goddess, it's so hot." I managed to say to myself while watering some thirsty plants.

"Talking to yourself _Sunshine_?" I heard a voice say. But not just any voice. That was the voice of—

"Jamie-boo!" I tackled him to the ground. "Why're you here?" I giggled as I had him pinned down.

"He then gently pushed me off, brushed off his shirt and said,

"First off, you _know_ how I feel about the nick-name 'Jamie-boo' and second off I need to tell you… Something."

"What is it?" I said worriedly. What could be so important… I thought. I hope everything is alright…

"Can we go inside?" Jamie asked. I was a bit worried but I managed to say "Um- sure." I put down my watering can and took off my gloves. We started walking inside my house. I opened up the door and yelled "Mom! I'm taking a break and Jamie is here!"

"Okay, honey! There's some fresh strawberry milk in the fridge for you!" My mother yelled. I opened up the fried door and got the picture of milk and poured two glasses for me and Jamie. I sat the glasses of milk at the kitchen table. We sat down and I was eager to hear what Jamie had to tell me.

"So Jamie, what did you have to tell me?" I asked with anticipation.

"Well, you see.. I'm moving." I sat there.

"That's it? Your moving? For a second I was worried! I thought you were gonna tell me something bad! I mean now I'll have to learn your new address an-"

"I'm moving _really_ far, Jessabelle." Jamie said cutting me off. He actually called me by my name... But thats not the point, I started to feel tears well up.

"Wh- where to?" I asked trying to swallow my sadness.

"Some place called Flower Bud Village… My father bought a farm there. We're leaving tomorrow." I started to cry and I hugged him.

"This can't be! Jamie-boo!" I was sobbing. Jamie is one of my best friends! I mean I still have Claire, but it'll feel like part of us is missing.

"Look, there's nothing you, me, or anybody can do.." Jamie said patting my head.

* * *

><p><em>~*~No one's POV~*~<em>

"It's so_ different_ without him.." Claire said to Jessabelle.

"I know… But I have a feeling we'll see him again." Jessabelle replied.

_Flower Bud Village… Jamie, I'm going to see you again. One day._

* * *

><p>I'm sorry this <em><strong>sucks<strong>_. **NORMAL CHAPTER NEXT TIME** :D


End file.
